villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Brian Griffin
Pompous Jerk = Evil Villain? There are plenty of good reasons to dislike the Brian Griffin character but honestly I think labeling him a villiain is giving him way too much credit. He is rarely an actual threat and most of the time his role as an antagonist is just playing devil's advocate for the political episode of the week.Mesektet (talk) 00:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC) this page needs to be extremely grammar proofed, this is just truly horrible writing and needs to be corrected. ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 16:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't think what a person believes counts as a villainous act unless they are actually acting upon it. From example one of Brian's 'Villainous Acts' is "Brian thinks that anyone who believes in God or adheres to a religion is an idiot and will mock/belittle them for it. In Not All Dogs Go to Heaven, ''it is revealed that Brian is an Athiest." This really only states an opinion that the writer disagrees with Brian's view. Page needs some heavy editing.'(Magic713 (talk) 02:28, December 6, 2012 (UTC))' What about the time he legalized marijuana? Does that count as anything?Lord O' Darkness (talk) 04:16, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Not as a villainous act, because the issue of legalization of marijuana is debatable in society, and opinions on it varies from person to person in real life. (Magic713 (talk) 14:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC)) I have always said that "villainous actions" should be A) deliberate cruelty / misdeeds (such as bullying) or B) criminal behavior.. having "deviant" believes or even "bad" attitude is not enough in itself as that is a very personal thing.. "good" and "evil" are usually culturally defined, however deliberate cruelty and criminal behavior shows that the character is intended as an antagonist: for example a Villainous Jerk has to have done something criminal or deliberately cruel to be qualified.. simply having "wrong" opinions is not enough (this is why I hate when people add "grumpy" or "selfish" as reasons someone is a "villain" - it shows a very childish view of the world) Inferno Pendragon (talk) 18:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, Brian has been guilty of rather atrocious acts as the show has gone on. For example, he, along with Stewie, murdered that little girl's parents on Christmas during their attempt at carrying out Santa's work. There's also when he purposely ignored that Stewie's teacher was horribly treating him and the other kids just so he could only go out with her, only to turn her in not because of a heel realization but because she had a boyfriend. The latter is considered his Moral Event Horizon by some. Essentially, I think Brian sorta counts here in the same sense as virtually every other ''Family Guy media character does via their massive character derailment into individuals who will do horrific crap that greatly contrasts their earlier, more moral characterization. In other words, Brian's definitely becoming more of a villain now in the same way as Peter, Lois, and other FG characters are. Saffronpanther (talk) 07:51, December 8, 2012 (UTC) im suprised to see a major page to go How is Brian an Emotionless villain? He's expressed sorrow and happiness and has the Remorseful Villain in his catagory. Number 1 Tonks Fan (talk) 03:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't think he's that bad... Well I am a Brian Griffin fan so obviously I will be defensive of him. I think he's much better than almost any of the rest of the show's cast and feel this wiki goes too far by putting him and various other Family Guy characters who aren't (according to the wiki at least) villians, but Brian being here feels especially unjust. General Ironbeak (talk) 03:17, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I actually second that, well I don't really like him, like you do General, but it seems alot of the reason he was put on this wiki was general fan hatedom. He -has- been the antagonist in a few episodes and I personally would not call him a serious enough threat to be a villain but we have allowed less amoral people on as antahonist worthy so their is precedence. Still any admins want to call bull on it I am all for that.Mesektet (talk) 16:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Can someone please explain to me how he's an emotionless villain when he shows remorse and joy (for reasons other than bad ones)? Number 1 Tonks Fan (talk) 12:31, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I want to edit In the article, it mentions Quagmire's cat named Principessa. However, it doesn't clarify who Principessa is, possibly confusing editors. I want to edit the page so it says who Principessa is. Lil' Freddy Fazbear (talk) 00:12, February 5, 2017 (UTC) An error The women he tried to save then let drown crashed into the lake. I would like to add to this... There is this one act he recently did in "The D in Apartment 23", and that's posting an offensive and racist tweet. --''LDEJRuff'' 02:56, January 1, 2018 (UTC)